DESCRIPTION: This amended application seeks 4 years of support to examine the effects of an intervention to reduce HIV/STD risk associated sexual behavior among 450 African-American female adolescents. Sexually active women, 14 - 18 years of age, recruited from an Adolescent Medicine Clinic will be randomly assigned to a multi-component behavioral skills intervention based on the Theory of Gender and Power and Social Cognitive Theory or to a health promotion control condition. Measures of HIV/STD risk associated behavior, HIV knowledge, self- efficacy, social skills, peer norms, and clinical samples for STD detection will be collected at baseline and at 6-month, 12-month, and 18- month follow-ups. Direct measures of behavioral skills acquisition will be used to confirm that participants have acquired the pertinent behavioral competencies. The analytic plan includes multiple regression and logistic regression to assess intervention effects.